


职业病与青春期

by Herning



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herning/pseuds/Herning
Summary: 德姆斯特朗的交换留学生参加了一场霍格沃兹的黑魔法防御术课外辅导。





	职业病与青春期

**Author's Note:**

> ※青年盖/中年邓  
> ※真的没几个字的pwp

“格林德沃先生，在我的授课时间，就要遵守我制定的规则。哪怕对霍格沃兹而言你是位远道而来的客人，但在这间办公室，我一向一视同仁。”

纵使以德姆斯特朗一向宽松的标准来说，盖勒特•格林德沃也从来算不上位好学生。他是块干瘪的海绵，却厌恶从学校的教授那里吸取知识，更倾向些“歪门邪道”——他一年级时烧掉整间教室的魔法，没有一个老师了解其原理。  
而现如今这位在众人眼里顽劣不堪无药可救的巫师，却乖乖的站在霍格沃兹黑魔法防御术教授的办公室里——这从一开始就不对，格林德沃这辈子只会在跟别人决斗时才会与那些可以称作是废物才会用的黑魔法防御术沾边，这个专有名词应与他的学习生涯毫不相关。  
可阿不思•邓布利多，霍格沃兹才华横溢的年轻教授，他的手段更加令人发指。  
他从不对人高高在上，却让人不由自主的抬头仰望，像是个走在人间的圣父。就连只信仰最为伟大的利益的盖勒特•格林德沃，在深夜难以启齿的梦中也心甘情愿地匍匐在地，只为亲吻他绣着星星月亮的纯白袍边。  
——他甚至不用魔法就能对我施夺魂咒，盖勒特心想。  
可现在，圣人穿着他稍显朴素的三件套，坐在办公室上冲着他眨眼，开始给他补上在德姆斯特朗从来没上过的课程。  
“你可以先从一个吻开始。”

这对青春期的巫师简直是一种折磨。

原始的性冲动像是失控的魔力在他体内横冲直撞，一个吻对于如厉火般熊熊燃烧的欲望而言显得实在是过于可怜。可邓布利多无声的坚持让盖勒特别无选择。他只好走上前去，抑制住用魔法或者用手将教授身上的马甲撕碎的冲动，仅仅用嘴唇去触碰嘴唇。  
但触碰上的那一瞬间，他便心知肚明，这并不是一场平和缓慢的性爱，这是一场赤身裸体的决斗。他吮吸着邓布利多嘴里的空气，像是要借机将他身体里所有的氧气都吸空。犬齿不受控制的欺凌着对方的嘴唇，直到他最为熟悉的铁锈味道漾到舌尖。  
血液真的很配他的蓝眼睛，一想到那个画面盖勒特的阴茎就硬的发疼，而且他十分肯定邓布利多对他迫切的欲望心知肚明。  
“很遗憾，鉴于你刚才所作所为，恐怕我不能给你个及格分数。”  
——就好像盖勒特真的很在乎这点学分一样！  
他恨得咬牙切齿，真的很想用什么堵住阿不思•邓布利多的嘴——或许他脖子上的领带是个好主意？  
“想用领带做些什么的话，我觉得我们可以留到下一节课。”  
“不要对我用摄魂取念！”  
“‘请’不要对我用摄魂取念，格林德沃先生。你那点青春期的小心思不用魔法就能读出来，可见你的大脑封闭术还有待加强，请记住这个新知识点。”  
看啊，道德楷模好好先生阿不思•邓布利多，一切都不过是他的伪装，他是位和蔼可亲的教授，但绝不意味着他是位和蔼可亲的男人，正相反，他锋芒毕露，他的才华带给他刻在骨子里的傲慢，而这份本性，只在面对令他尊敬的对手前才显出原型。  
而只有盖特勒•格林德沃，也只能有盖特勒•格林德沃，才能撕下他的伪装，将他那万众瞩目的灵魂拉入无人在乎的肮脏泥潭，两个赤裸的灵魂在漫无边际的欲望深渊中互相取暖。  
但在那之前，他要先撕下他的伪装。

魔杖只不过是巫师的工具，真正的优秀巫师从不依赖任何工具。  
指尖的魔力汇聚成无实体的尖刃，割裂邓布利多的格子马甲与亚麻衬衫，却在堪堪接触到那具鲜活的肉体时化作寒风，他需要那颗心脏保持健康的跳动，但他不介意对方因自己受点皮外伤。在邓布利多教授的课堂上，盖特勒是个从不墨守成规好学生。课题上从来没说不许把邓布利多的衣服割烂，也从来没说不能用牙齿和舌头去亲吻他的喉结与乳尖。  
格林德沃的信仰中包含着疼痛，疼痛会给予快感，难耐的欲火烧得他的心脏几近四分五裂，可那是最愉悦的高潮。他虽然是个先知，可他不用预言便知道他和邓布利多的灵魂会双双融化在这张办公桌上。  
他的手自然而然的滑落到被西装裤紧紧包裹着的臀部上去。他来霍格沃兹交换三个月，每一天都会有不怀好意的视线落在邓布利多的西装裤上。可占有欲是刻在格林德沃家族血液里的原罪，他不允许任何人真正染指这篇净土，除了他自己。  
他卸掉背带，心不在焉的嘀咕着那个男校中常常听闻却从未使用过的咒语。还差最后一个音节，邓布利多却握住了他的手。  
“虽然各地巫师有着独特且不同的咒语体系，但在我的课堂上，请以英国巫师的常用语系为标准。”  
那个单词从邓布利多沾着血的唇里吐出来，比德语圆滑，少些棱角，像是伦敦的雾，湿滑又稍显冰冷。盖勒特复述了一边，便将黏腻的指尖捅入邓布利多紧致的甬道。  
“你真是个好老师，邓布利多教授，霍格沃兹应该以你为荣，硬成这个样子也要继续教导学生。可惜我不是什么好学生，我的名声在德姆斯特朗都令老师闻风丧胆，我不介意让霍格沃兹的老师们也瑟瑟发抖。”  
他毫不留情的插入第二根手指。  
“我对圣人没有兴趣，你也绝不是什么圣人，至少在我的阴茎捅进你的屁股的时候不是。我不是什么温柔的情人，我喜欢看你的蓝眼睛被水汽蒙上。而且我猜测，我刚刚咬你喉结的时候，你挺爽的不是吗？你阴茎烫的吓人，而我不用手碰它就能让你射精。”  
“我是不是第一个见过你这个样子的男人，阿不思•邓布利多？”

“你不是。”  
“你在说谎。”

“我也没指望你成为一位绅士，但是——”  
格林德沃说到做到。邓布利多短促的尖叫了一声。  
“Language，Mr.Grindelwald.”


End file.
